There are many devices that can wirelessly connect to the Internet via a wireless local area network (WLAN) access point (AP), commonly referred to as a WLAN “hot spot,” a Wi-Fi network, or the like. Examples include many notebook computers, pocket PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and many other devices, such as the Apple iPod Touch, the Nokia N810 Internet Tablet, and the HP iPAQ rx5900 Travel Companion. However, the coverage of WLAN hotspots is very limited, typically confined to places such as businesses, coffee shops, cafés, libraries, and the like.
Cellular communications technology is much more widely available than wireless hot spots. Wireless data services such as Internet access are generally available where cellular service is available via the cellular system. For example, so-called third generation (3G) cellular systems may include a data service called Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). Precursors to 3G include the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), currently the most commonly deployed cellular communications technology, which may include a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) data service. Other cellular systems and data services have also been deployed and may be available depending on location.
A conventional cellular telephone (cell phone) can commonly be configured in conjunction with another device to act as a modem for that device, assuming that device can itself be configured to use the cell phone as a modem. However, many devices are WLAN enabled, but are not equipped and cannot be configured to be used with a modem. For example, an iPod Touch may be able to access the Internet via a Wi-Fi network. However, an iPod Touch as first introduced is not able to use a cellular data network, such as AT&T's 3G cellular data network, and cannot be configured to use a modem. So, for example, a user located in a cellular service area, but not near a wireless hot spot, might be able to use a regular cell phone to connect to the Internet using a cellular data service, but would not be able to use an iPod Touch to connect to the Internet at that location, and the iPod Touch cannot be configured to use the cell phone to access the Internet.
Furthermore, even if a device can be configured to use a cell phone as a modem, configuring the device and the cell phone to work together can be inconvenient, complicated, and confusing. For example, the device must use an operating system for which a device driver for the cell phone modem is available, and the user must ensure that the device driver is properly installed. In addition, the connection to the cell phone may be, for example, via a cable connection or via a Bluetooth wireless connection, and the user must ensure that the connection is properly configured.
In contrast, WLAN enabled devices are often pre-configured by the manufacturer or vendor, and can typically locate and connect with a WLAN with very little effort on the part of the user.